The rotating components of some machines, such as fans, wheel and axle assemblies, and propeller systems, are commonly driven by electric motors. Electric motors cause components to rotate in response to magnetic fields that are generated within the electric motors. However, moving parts for these electric motors can wear out and require replacement.